Traditional methods of interactive navigation involve a display of a map, often in an overhead view, of the local area around a vehicle and providing audio cues to the driver to guide him along a route. A disadvantage of this type of navigation is that it requires the driver to take his eyes off the road to view the map. Moreover, it can be unclear to the driver how to translate navigation instructions presented in an overhead map view into correct actions to take in a real-world environment.